


La Louze

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: Если работа больше не приносит былого удовольствия, а жизнь представляется нескончаемым потоком рутины, каждый знает — необходимо развеяться. Что если попытка отвлечься от будней обернётся чем-то более существенным, нежели просто отдых?
Relationships: Anyone/Antoine Griezmann
Kudos: 2





	La Louze

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, насколько этот фик можно считать сонгфиком, но писался он на основе этого трека:  
> SHANGUY — La Louze
> 
> В жанрах пвпха, но рейтинг - R
> 
> Рядом с Гризманном можете представить кого угодно ;)

Всё заебало. Заебала рабочая неделя с девяти до пяти, заебал дурацкий офисный дресс-код, заебали отчёты, цифры и всё, что с ними связано. Одним словом, заебало _однообразие_.

Забыл представиться: меня зовут Антуан, и я простейший офисный менеджер. Именно такие, как я, по мнению многих жителей Земли занимаются бесполезной бюрократией и просиживают штаны в офисах, не делая  
ничего полезного в этой жизни. В какой-то степени это верно, но мне нравится моя работа… Нравилась, по крайней мере.

Надо сказать, я никогда не считал рутину и обыденность чем-то ужасным. Что плохого в том, что человеку нравится стабильность, уверенность в завтрашнем дне? Всё это однообразие любил и я, до тех пор, пока не понял, что моя жизнь бесцельна. Я прихожу на работу, сижу там до пяти вечера и уезжаю домой. И так круглый год по пять раз в неделю. Хоть у меня и есть всё, что считается атрибутами успешного человека: своя машина, квартира, я не считаю себя счастливым и хочу вернуться в тот момент, когда я был подростком, довольно трудным, между прочим: я сбегал из дома, делал всё наперекор родителям; на плече до сих пор находится татуировка, набитая в то время. Потом (может, с возрастом, а может, я просто «перебесился») это постепенно сошло на нет, и я стал таким, какой есть сейчас. Каким мне уже не хочется быть.

Я пытался терпеть, думал, вдруг моя жизнь вернётся в прежний ритм, в котором я рад отсутствию различий между днями, однако, у всякого терпения есть предел, верно? Я потерял надежду смириться с таким течением жизни недели две назад. В один из таких _скучных-похожих-друг-на-друга_ дней я решил после работы не ехать домой, как обычно, а захотел хоть как-то отвлечься от будней и пошёл в первый попавшийся по дороге клуб. В конце концов, никто мне запретить не может, да и терять мне нечего, поэтому, почему бы немного не развеяться?

Свет тут горел очень тускло, и с непривычки я немного щурил глаза, попутно вспоминая, когда я последний раз был в подобном заведении. Громкая музыка слишком сильно била по ушам, гулом отдаваясь в животе. Тогда, в свой «первый» раз, я не танцевал, лишь стоял у барной стойки и, закидывая в себя шоты, смотрел на танцующих людей.

В той толпе я увидел тебя. Ты танцевал не как все (рвано, иногда не попадая в ритм песен), нет, ты двигался плавно, и я бы никогда не подумал, что такие движения могут органично сочетаться с клубной музыкой. На твоём освещённом софитами лице не было ни намёка на грусть или что-то подобное, ты просто наслаждался моментом. Тогда я не подошёл к тебе: струсил перед боязнью нового, перед неопределенностью, и лишь смотрел на тебя издалека. Не могу сказать, что я тогда влюбился, но ты определённо оставил след в моей памяти.

Я приходил сюда каждый день на протяжении этих двух недель — такие походы после работы в чём-то стали моей отдушиной, способом бежать из реального, до тошноты раздражающего, мира хотя бы на пару часов — и в каждый из тех дней мой взгляд натыкался на тебя. Я чуть было не списал всё на галлюцинации, но это не было миражом, это правда был ты. Как-то раз я не нашёл тебя среди всей этой танцующей толпы. Тогда мне быстро стало очень скучно, и я уехал домой минут через двадцать после того, как зашёл в клуб, опрокинув в себя пару стопок чего-то горячительного. Именно в тот момент я поймал себя на мысли, что теперь приходил сюда лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на тебя.

И понял, что пропал.

Не в прямом смысле, конечно, я не влюбился, не подумай. Просто одних только взглядов на тебя мне уже мало. Как наркоманам в ломке быстрее нужна доза, так мне нужен был ты. Я ощущал острую нехватку тебя: хотелось прикоснуться, обнять, ~~поцеловать~~.

Я долго не решался подойти к тебе, но в тот момент, когда я, видимо, слишком на тебя засмотрелся, и ты поймал мой взгляд, я решил больше не медлить. Взвесив все «за» и «против», я, полный решимости, встаю со своего пригретого места и направляюсь к тебе, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Я не дохожу буквально пары метров, как ты киваешь мне в сторону туалета, улыбаясь при этом слишком пóшло, и удаляешься в том направлении, которое указал мне. Алкоголь так ударил мне в голову, что я не сразу понял значения твоего жеста.

Секс в туалете первого попавшегося клуба? Серьёзно?

_«Анту, ты действительно этого хочешь?»_

Утвердительно ответив своему голосу в голове, я следую за тобой и, только-только войдя в уборную, я чувствую, как кто-то тянет меня влево и прижимает к стене настолько резко, что я ударяюсь затылком о стену. Это ты, конечно, больше некому. Ты стоишь, нависая надо мной, и из-за большой разницы в росте тебе приходится наклоняться, а я в этот момент чувствую себя какой-то восьмиклассницей, которую в коридоре школы зажимает её парень.

— Прости, я не хотел, — ты неловко улыбаешься, а я просто в этот момент пытаюсь выжить, в животе уже не бабочки летают, а бушует буря, самая настоящая и бешеная, но оттого не менее приятная. Я пристально смотрю на тебя широко раскрытыми глазами, дышу загнанно через приоткрытый рот. Я закусываю нижнюю губу, шально улыбаясь и кидая на тебя вызывающий взгляд, мол, что ты теперь будешь делать? Готов поспорить, сейчас это выглядит очень по-блядски.

Долго ждать не приходится: ты приникаешь к моей шее, целуешь каждый её миллиметр. Завтра мне будет ужасно стыдно, наверняка останутся засосы, которые придётся как-то скрывать, но сейчас мне на всё плевать, плевать даже если кто-нибудь сейчас зайдёт и увидит нас с тобой в очень недвусмысленных позах, я просто наслаждаюсь этим моментом.

Я становлюсь перед тобой на колени (боже, какой ужасно грязный тут пол) и расстёгиваю ширинку твоих джинсов, достаю твой член. Провожу языком по головке, а затем и по всей длине и беру его в рот. Пытаюсь сосать, и выходит у меня довольно сносно, судя по тому, как ты хватаешь меня за затылок и прижимаешь ближе, заставляя брать глубже, однако я не очень опытен в таких делах, меня подводит рвотный рефлекс, и поэтому я, кашляя, отстраняюсь.

— Это было слишком самонадеянно, — слышу я твой отдающий усмешкой голос около уха. Ты подаёшь мне руку и я поднимаюсь на ноги, — позволь, я сам, — с этими словами ты берёшь меня под ягодицы и сажаешь на край раковины. Я обвиваю тебя ногами, руками забираюсь под рубашку и скольжу ими по твоей спине. Сейчас мне так хорошо, что я не хочу ни о чём думать, я будто отключаюсь и целую тебя, хоть и поцелуем это назвать трудно, потому что выходит смазано и очень мокро, но ты отвечаешь, и это радует.

Здравый смысл давно улетел куда подальше, и я позволяю себе то, чего никогда не позволил бы себе раньше, так как потом всё можно будет списать на опьянение.

— Трахни меня.

Неужели это я? Это тот самый Анту, всегда приходивший домой ровно в шесть, мамин любимый сын и примерный сотрудник? Это он сейчас просит по сути малознакомого, ~~пусть и очень красивого~~ , парня, выебать его в туалете дешёвого клуба?

А ты только этого и хочешь, ничего не отвечаешь, лишь спрашиваешь:

— Это твой первый раз?

После моего кивка ты уже расстёгиваешь ширинку моих джинсов, снимая их сразу вместе с бельём. Я развожу ноги в стороны, и ты касаешься ладонью моего члена. Проводишь рукой по всей его длине, принимаясь усердно дрочить мне. Находясь на грани сознания, я уже думал, что на этом всё и закончится, но ты подносишь к моему рту пальцы. Я не дурак, понимаю для чего, поэтому принимаюсь их облизывать. Обвожу языком все пальцы и каждый по отдельности, стараясь смочить их как можно больше, чтобы они вошли более безболезненно.

Указательным пальцем ты касаешься моей дырочки, очерчиваешь её по кругу и начинаешь проникать внутрь. Получается с трудом: отсутствие нормальной смазки и моя крайняя неподготовленность делают своё дело. Ты даёшь мне время привыкнуть, а потом вставляешь второй палец, двигая внутри меня уже двумя, разводя их в разные стороны. Я в это время вылизываю твою шею, слегка пряную и солёную от пота, и провожу языком дорожку от кадыка до уха.

Следом ты добавляешь ещё один палец, трахая меня уже тремя, быстро и размашисто, задеваешь простату, и я стону, кажется, на весь клуб, стараюсь прятать стоны в твою шею, выгибаюсь в спине и подаюсь бёдрами навстречу твоим пальцам.

От наслаждения у меня закатываются глаза, ты видишь это, поэтому вынимаешь пальцы и снимаешь свои уже расстёгнутые джинсы. На головке члена виднеется капелька смазки, которую ты собираешь пальцем и размазываешь по всей его длине. Членом проводишь по ложбинке между моими ягодицами и, наконец, приставляешь головку к растянутому анусу, аккуратно проникая внутрь. Постепенно входишь глубже и начинаешь медленно двигаться внутри меня. Наращиваешь темп, а я в это время, растеряв последние остатки гордости и самообладания, пытаюсь не стонать (конечно, выходит просто отвратительно), но срываюсь на крик; чувствуя приближающуюся разрядку, я пытаюсь помочь себе рукой, но ты не даёшь мне этого сделать: довольно сильно бьёшь по моей ладони, заставляя убрать её. Твои движения становятся грубее и размашистее, дыхание — учащённее; ты уже на грани и через несколько мгновений кончаешь прямо в меня (твою мать, как я пойду домой?), а потом доводишь до оргазма и меня, касаясь моего члена и двигая по нему рукой.

Пока мы оба пытаемся отдышаться, между нами повисает тишина, разбавляемая только раздающейся будто через толщу воды музыкой, но ты всё же прерываешь молчание:

— Можем поехать ко мне, можем в гостиницу, а можем разойтись, ты как хочешь? — вот так одним предложением ты перекладываешь всю ответственность на меня, и естественно я выбираю первый вариант; мы наспех одеваемся и едем к тебе домой, где всё продолжается.

***

Просыпаюсь я от будильника, настойчиво звенящего мне прямо в ухо. Голова раскалывается, но совсем хреново становится, когда я осознаю, что сегодня, вообще-то, рабочий день, и мне придётся идти на работу. Да, я мог бы остаться с тобой, тем более в таком состоянии я вряд ли буду полезен в офисе, но жить на что-то нужно, а мой прогул вряд ли поспособствует увеличению зарплаты.

Привожу себя в более-менее опрятный вид, пытаюсь делать это как можно тише, ведь ты ещё спишь, и незаметно выскальзываю из квартиры, не оставив ни записки, ни номера — ничего, с помощью чего со мной можно связаться. Тогда меня ничего не смутило, я просто забыл о том, что нужно оставить хоть какие-то контакты, но позже я буду корить себя, ругать на чём свет стоит за такую оплошность, за то, что из-за одной моей отстойной ошибки всё придётся начинать сначала.

Возможно, если бы я остался, мы бы продолжили трахаться, со временем, может быть, начали бы встречаться. Но как бы мне ни хотелось остаться с тобой, я уже опаздываю на работу, и это может дорого мне стоить. Я верю, мы обязательно ещё встретимся, да хоть в том же клубе, где я по-прежнему буду сидеть около барной стойки и бросать на тебя полные восхищения взгляды, ну а пока такова моя история.

Прости, но мне сложно забить на прошлое.


End file.
